


Cannibal Creampie

by chronicopheliac



Series: Instant Pleasure [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hannibal, Creampie, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Making a video, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having sex with Hannibal, Will feels compelled to take a video of their activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn, possibly the least plotty porn I've ever written. I just don't know. This idea had me in its clutches and I had to write it. So here it is, unedited because whatever, it's late and I'm just posting it okay?!
> 
> I was thinking about doing a series of these kinds of like, "five minute porn vids". Should I? Shouldn't I? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> This work has now been [translated into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5736924) by [Lee_Miller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Miller/)!

“Will,” Hannibal said between grunts, trying to look back over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Awkwardly twisting at the waist to reach for something on the nightstand, Will did his best to maintain his thrusting. It was not going very well.

“Just -ungh!- don’t worry about -ah!- it Hannibal. Eyes front.” He punctuated his command with a slap to Hannibal’s ass as he straightened, having achieved his goal. Hannibal managed to sigh even as Will’s thrusts got harder and deeper, but did as he was told anyway.

Will couldn’t hold back his grin as he swiped at the screen of his mobile phone with one hand, using the other to grip hard at Hannibal’s hip to encourage him to fuck himself back on Will’s cock.

“That’s it, baby, you feel so good.”

“Will.”

“Shut up and take it, Hannibal, you know you’re enjoying this.”

Hannibal clenched around Will’s cock in retribution, causing Will to cry out and lose his rhythm, but he recovered quickly and laid another slap on Hannibal’s other ass cheek.

Will opened up the camera and flicked it over into video mode, then hit the button to record.

“Oh fuck, yeah, just like that, baby.”

Another sigh that turned into a drawn out moan, and Hannibal dropped his head down onto his hands, as much in exasperation as overwhelming pleasure. More pleasure, then, as Will stroked one hand over Hannibal’s ass and squeezed.

“You’re so fucking tight, Hannibal, fuck. C’mon and put your back into it, I wanna see you spear yourself with my cock.”

“ _ Will _ .” But Hannibal pushed back, adjusting his position to brace himself on the headboard. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed through the bedroom and Will was almost giddy with delight at the obscenity of it.

“Mm, baby I’m gonna come, you’re so fucking good, taking my cock like you were made for it.”

It was difficult to keep the phone steady as Will drove his hips forward harder and faster, rushing toward his imminent release like his life depended on it. Good thing that there were ways to stabilize a video these days.

And then Will felt his whole body tingle, his thighs tensed and his head felt fuzzy and he could feel the tight heat of Hannibal’s body as he released inside of him, angling the phone a little closer to get a good shot of Hannibal’s hole twitching as lube and semen leaked out. High on his orgasm, Will could only let out a hum of fascination, skimming his fingers through the fluid and teasing at Hannibal’s rim.

“Christ, Hannibal, that was so fucking hot.”

Collapsing onto his stomach, Hannibal’s voice was muffled by the pillow. “You say that every time, Will. It’s beginning to lose its meaning.”

“You disagree?”

“Of course not. It is true that this time was particularly enjoyable.” 

“ _ Particularly enjoyable _ , he says. Fucking right it was enjoyable. This is going in my  _ special _ memory palace. On my hard drive.” Will stopped recording and reached over to put the phone back on the nightstand before draping himself over Hannibal’s back. “Heh, hard drive.”

Hannibal watched Will put the phone away, turning his head just enough to give Will an unimpressed glare. “Did you record us, Will?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Whatever for?”

“I wanted to keep a record of this moment. I didn’t think you’d mind.” Will made sure to sound sulky, and buried his nose against the back of Hannibal’s neck, placating him with kisses. He grinned when he felt Hannibal relax underneath him, head dropping back onto the pillow.

“I don’t see why it’s so significant.”

“It’s the first time we’ve fucked without a condom, Hannibal. There’s no way I was missing the opportunity to see me come inside you like that. I just… it was really good.”

Hannibal shifted to his side, causing Will to slide off onto the bed. He reached back to grab Will’s arm to drape it over himself, snuggling back against Will’s chest.

“Will, you should have told me.”

“I know. Sorry.” This time, Will sounded genuinely guilty.

“You misunderstand, my darling boy. The lighting in this room is terrible, I imagine the quality of your video leaves much to be desired. Next time we’ll use the study, with a proper camera and proper lighting.”

Will grinned and bit Hannibal’s shoulder. “I fucking love you.”

“And I you, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come suffer with me on Tumblr! <3](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
